


Don't keep a eye out.

by sereyia



Series: Dannymay 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny-centric, DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No eye gore calm down, Not too detailed descriptions of pain, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), Phanniemay 2020, ends with fluff, slight angst? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereyia/pseuds/sereyia
Summary: With a white flash as if someone took a photograph, Danny changed his forms to the more human one. Nothing out of the ordinary, he did this almost every day. Going from human to ghost and from ghost to human.And sure, he's practically sure that at least some part of him died in the incident... but mentally accepting that was still something he wasn't prepared for.For now, "going ghost" could suffice.Fuck- so why is it that my eyes hurt so damn much!?OrDanny experiences eye pain.Dannymay / Phanniemay 2020   --   Day 1: EYE
Series: Dannymay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Don't keep a eye out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!  
> I spend my entire day planning to do this, and when I resolved to finally do it, I procrastinated at least 4 hours.

After one whole week of only sleeping 2 hours per day and maybe some minutes in class, to say that he was beyond tired is an understatement.  
Was there a conspiracy against him going around the Ghost Zone? That must be the cause, because from Saturday to Thursday almost all his time was spent on fighting some noisy ghost who can't take a hint and leave him alone. Really, it wasn't asking much! 

It was unrealistic just how many ghosts were coming through the portal. Right... it wasn't as if anything in his life made any sense from the start.  
Maybe he could ask Tucker to see if the portal has an actual glitch or something. And yes, Tucker may not be any real engineer, but he was flawless when it came to tinkering with tech. 

Anyways, it was a fresh new day and he was up before his alarm rang... which isn't necessarily a great thing since he didn't even get to enter bed yet. Yep, another great day ahead. Hurrah!

Danny could already tell how stressed he'd be by the end of this, it must have become some sort of routine at this point. Not really healthy, but what was health anyways. Ha..  
Fortunately, all his NASA and Promotional Space Expedition posters, the glow in the dark stars and space themed stickers all around, helped him calm down enough to not have a mental breakdown on his bedroom floor.

With a white flash as if someone took a photograph, Danny changed his forms to the more human one. Nothing out of the ordinary, he did this almost every day. Going from human to ghost and from ghost to human.  
And sure, he's practically sure that at least some part of him died in the incident... but mentally accepting that was still something he wasn't prepared for.  
For now, "going ghost" could suffice.

Fuck- so why is it that my eyes hurt so damn much!? 

As soon as his transformation ended, his eyes started to tingle with a hot pain that made having them open a struggle. Unconsciously, his hands made their way to his face and grabbed at the sides, his fingers dipped into the eyelids of the now semi closed eyes.  
Danny groaned loudly and practically threw himself at his bed, one leg touched the floor while the other bent with the pressure of his body, almost kneeling. His upper body reached the middle ground of the bed and he harshly pushed himself onto it.  
His head was the only thing not pressed against the bed as he used his elbows to propel himself up.  
Oh it hurt, it really really hurt.

He couldn't see straight with all the tears that managed to form. Everything was swimming and had a strange ectoplasmic-green glow that was almost unnoticeable.  
With a little more force than needed, he rubbed his eyes with closed fists. Doing painful and quick strokes as he started to shake and tremble more and more.  
His mind was buzzing with panic, his ears where ringing and his heart thumped loudly against his chest. He heard a sound, was that the alarm ringing? He couldn't tell, couldn't think. Just kept on rubbing.

How does one go from perfectly normal to -this- in a matter of seconds?  
What he was doing wasn't very smart, but can you blame him? As much as he'd like to be rational right now, it had taken him by surprise. He hadn't been ready for this.

Ok, stop, stop, stop.  
Danny commanded himself and abruptly threw his arms to each side on the bed.

His breath came out in short puffs and the skin near his eyes stung from the pure force he'd used on it. Gosh, can't he have any peace?  
First, the number of ghosts pestering him just keeps on growing. Second, he doesn't have time to spend with his friends and family. Third, his grades are a mess and everyone can see.  
And now what, this? There most be some logical way, what had he done other than fighting Technus moments prior?

His mental thoughts came to a stop as he noticed the sharp pain he'd felt wasn't there anymore. Sighing in victory, he loosened the pressure on his arms and gently rested his face against the mattress. What the fuck.

Is this some new power forming? He remembered almost freezing himself with his ice when it first appeared and when his intangibility acted up and he almost spilled his organs, literally, but it wasn't the same.. didn't feel the same.  
Sighing once more, Danny rolled to his back and cradled his arms on his chest.

Well, he definitely wasn't doing a good job Resting In Peace.

After the freak out, Danny shrugged off, for now, any deeper meaning behind the sudden pain he'd felt. It definitely wasn't something good, but he was ok now.

He sat up and fished the fresh clothes he was planning on dressing. It was the usual white with red details and oval in the center T-shirt, dark blue jeans and red vans but washed.  
The alarm had long ago stopped it's infernal high pitched beeping and was now only showing the current time.

Current time... Wait- It's already 8:20? Oh, he was going to be late.  
Not that he kept perfect record, not after all those times he had to sneak off to fight some random ghost intruder, or didn't even make it into the classroom.  
But it never felt good to actively go against his morals, especially if it was in his power to attend classes. As boring as they may be.  
He really wanted to take a bath, guess it needed to wait. Gross, but school was important. 

The clothes were dressed in the time record, mostly because he used his powers to slip out of the old ones in an instant. But no time to dwell.  
With the school bag in hand, his feet almost flew with the speed he'd taken to dash across the house to the front door.  
A quick glance around made him realise that his parents were probably in the basement and that Jazz had already left. Can't blame her.

Another thing he was grateful for being that people in the morning were always most distracted, be it because they are going to work or because they are coming from work. He used that opportunity to slip into an alley and switch personas.  
The same white energy ring formed around him as his hair whitened and skin darkened. The comforting sensation of the hazmat suit pressing on his skin as he'd naturally taken to float a few inches from the ground.  
Again, no time to dwell. He got to be quick!

His feet shifted into his ghostly tail as he turned on invisibility and intangibility and flew straight through the brick wall.  
Truth be told, Danny was half expecting a ghost to show up mid way to school, but he guessed he was in luck since he arrived safe and sound.

Oh Ancients, Mr.Lancer was surely going to kill him someday. More than he already was.  
In his opinion Lancer was one of the best teachers, he tried his best that's for sure. Sometimes may come out as too strict or maybe uncaring, but Danny had grown fond of the behaviour and frankly missed having classes with him.

Thinking just about how many times he'd let Mr. Lancer down made him sad. He already disappointed his parents with the fact that he was what they most hated, disappointed Jazz for not trying enough to have good grades and disappointed his friends for always needing to leave them alone.

He carefully slipped into a janitorial closet, it was a small space with no light and a lot of tools to keep the school clean. There was only one door and it had a small opaque window in the middle.  
There was no fear of getting caught, as the corridors were bare of anyone so with that in mind, he quickly changed forms once more.

The anxiety was making him feel weak, as if his bones decided to become play-doh all of a sudden.  
Danny didn't need to look at the time to know classes had started a long time ago. And, of course, he was more than late.

As he left the closet, a small hiss escaped his lips as a product of his frustrations. A habit he'd attracted along the years of ghost hunting, of being a ghost, of dying.

Nausea hit him at full force as the bright light of the corridor fully seeped into his vision.  
The halfa wasn't happy when the same familiar pain crept behind his eyes and, as if someone blew air against his eyeballs or slightly scratched them, he impulsively closed his eyes in an aggressive matter.

Clenching his teeth and angrily grabbing his T-shirt, he slowly walked without a real direction to what he assumed was his classroom door. The vertigo didn't help his walking as he slightly stumbled and almost tripped.

He was determined to have at least one class today, and this wasn't going to stop him. It simply wasn't. Not today, not the day the ghosts decided merely not to show up.

He didn't feel his upper face, or better explaining, it was as if a cold liquid had drenched the insides of his eyes. His eyelids were on a state of coldness and hotness and the skin around furiously itched. The need scratch it was aggravating, but he maintained his control.  
The imaginary liquid pooled behind his eyes and dripped from his nose, to his cheeks and finally to his lips. He shivered mildly as his face continued to dance around the sensations of cold and hot at the same time, making him feel as if something had paralysed it.  
When he opened and closed his mouth, it didn't feel real, but as he did the same with his hands, something more alarming made his way into his mind. He also didn't feel it.

He immediately stopped in his tracks. Where was he even going? He didn't know where his class was. Did he even want to go inside.. like this? 

It doesn't matter, he needed Sam and Tucker. He knew they were inside, they all shared this period.  
Danny just needed to breath, open his eyes slowly and act normal. Yes, that's all.

...

Doing just that, he slightly crouched down and stroked his temple with his shaky hands. What a coward he was. He experienced things worse, so why was he like this?

Taking longs breaths and concentrating on the feeling of touching, hearing, smelling something, anything. Time passed rather slow for him as his eyes strained, almost as if touched with acid.  
But with effort came the reward, as slowly but certainly he lazily opened his sky-blue eyes. They were unfocused and clouded.  
He could see where he was, could see his class not so far away. That's a relief.

Pushing aside the weird feeling still all over his face and the burning sensation still in his eyesight, he rushed to the door without paying attention to lingering nausea.

The door opened strenuously and he hurried himself inside. His vision swam less that it was seconds ago, but from the looks Mr. Lancer and other kids were giving him, something must still be off.

"Well, look who decided to show up. Tardiness is not accepted, Fenton." Concluded the teacher, Mr. Lancer, not looking the slightest happiest.

"Sorry, something came up." Danny replied halfheartedly, still feeling weak in the knees. Sam eyed him up from across the room, Tucker doing basically the same, but pausing to copy whatever was on the board.

"Go ahead then, sit down." Lancer gestured to Danny's usual and empty seat, only giving him a short and concerned glace before turning again to the used board.

With a slight nod, the halfa did as he was told and hastened to his seat. The school bag flew on top of his table as he removed the books necessary for this class and sat down with a relieved sigh.  
Unfortunately, he almost directly started to doze off and only stayed awake because Sam decided to elbow Danny in the shoulder, making him yelp in surprise but not loud enough to alert anybody else.

A comeback was at the tip of his tongue, but died out as he remembered that he was needed urgently to talk with his friends.

"Excuse us, sleepy princess, but we practically haven't seen each other in 3 days or more." Said Tucker with a smug but concerned undertone.

"Sorry, you know how it is... Fighting evil doers and all that jazz." Apologised Danny, blinking the tiredness out of his mind.

He stared at his table, going into a trance of thought. He needed to tell them.

"I-" Started Danny off, but was interrupted by Sam shushing him.

"Whatever you're going to say, save it. Let's talk after class." She nodded to herself as she spoke. "Try to sleep a little now, you look like hell."

And that was it, he'd tell them and they'd probably have to go to the Far Frozen or something of the likes. He didn't want to think about what if the problem was something... human.  
Something close to his origins, that maybe not even the ghosts could help.  
It was scary thinking of something so realistic as maybe going blind. He studied a lot of books about NASA and what the astronauts needed to go on a mission. They needed to be healthy, have good grades, exercise.  
He was far from reaching one of those things.. didn't want that to turn two.

Worries filled Danny as he drifted into the dreamland. Dreams didn't await him on the other side, but it was peaceful and relaxed him enough.

"Sleeping in class?" Jokingly lectured Tucker as he shook Danny awake.

"Come on, it already ended." Continued Sam, already ready to leave.

Getting up and gathering all his not even used supplies into the school bag, Danny walked into their side and let out a little groan.  
They walked in silence until they've reached a small corner where most students don't stop at. The halfa wasn't sure why they weren't talking as they'd normally do, he himself wasn't just as energised but he did think this was weird.  
To his surprise, however, Jazz was already waiting for them there. Pacing around the small space, she stopped when seeing the trio approach and smiled.

"Jazz? Why are you here." Asked Danny confused, but not against the situation. It was his sister after all.

"That's the thing, Danny. We're concer-" With a nasty scream, he interrupted the middle of her sentence.  
The eye-thing came back, with full blown pain. It felt like the first time, if not worst. As if a butter knife tapped against his eye with scorching temperatures and left behind a trail of molten metal.  
Without hesitation, they all ran to Danny's side and supported him with their arms.

Small crystal clean tears dripped from the halfa's face and he tried to hold back the vertigo that was trying to settle in, he didn't want this to happen He wanted to talk to them normally, fuck.

"Danny? Danny!?" Called out Sam in a frantic manner. They already knew he was pushing himself, but not this much.

"Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths. Tell me what's wrong." Jazz bent down to look better at her brothers face.

Doing as he was told, he'd push air in and out slowly and excruciating. Keeping his mind concentrated in only the task at the time and nothing else.  
The tingle behind his eye and the strange sensation of being hyper aware of his eyelashes, wasn't helping but, with he was determined.

"Eh-Eye-" A shaky finger pointed at his eye, he wanted them to look at whatever was doing this to him.

With a silent nod, Jazz cupped his face and elevated it to have a better look. Tucker and Sam shuffled to her sides to see too. A gasp passed around them and he felt lightheaded and reminded that he was in school, he couldn't bring so much attention to himself, or them.

"Oh Danny, if we knew you were this bad.." She sighed and gently passed a hand down his hair in a comforting manner.

"What is it-?" His voice trembled as he forced out his voice. He didn't want to hear bad news, not something irreplaceable, please, not that.

"You just seem awfully sleep deprived." Responded Tucker when hearing the panic in the others voice. "There isn't anything sticking out or pools of blood.."

"Wh- Really? But it hurts like a bitch-" As if on cue, he'd let out a small groan and scrunch his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"And, And, I see everything in a weird green tint-" He continued ignoring the interruption.

"Language." Jazz said strictly, before continuing.  
"Hmm.. I'm not a ghost expert, but It might just be your ghost side acting up, because you aren't reacting well enough with your human one." She speculated, hoping it could calm him down as much as it could calm her down.

"I can't just rest, ghosts keep appearing everywhere! I need to- I need to-" Before he could finish, Sam pushed a finger in his lips direction and said with an exciting smile.

"Are you forgetting us? We can keep up." Sam scoffed, gesturing to herself, Jazz and Tucker.

"Yeah. We learned a lot from watching and helping in your fights!" Nodded along Tucker.

"Why don't you take this weekend off while we work, ok?" Finish Jazz, giving Danny's forehead a little kiss.

His eyes still stung, a whole damn lot, but we was feeling better mentally. Giving them a small smile, he nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, I'll try to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to bash me with some constructive criticism, I'd like to know how to keep improving!
> 
> I don't know for sure if I'll do another one.


End file.
